Aishiteruze Sensei
by Lunarkitty15
Summary: Naruto is a clutzy pre-school teacher who loves his job very much. Then one spring day, he gets a new student with dark onyx eyes and raven-black hair. How does poor Naruto deal with a young child who seems to know certain things a kid shouldn't?
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Sasuke chan!

Nya guys! For the first time in a LONG while, I have been in a readin-fanfic craze! Every day for the past week or so I have been reading either Naruto fanfics or Kingdom Hearts fanfics! X33 Soooo......since I'm in this hyper-happy mood I decided to write my second Naruto fanfic! (Please go checkies out my first!)

I wanna become a kindergarten teacher so the idea kinda came to me! XDD Its not Loli-con....so dont worry.....unless, like me, that was a letdown! LMAO. Please review and be nice for my Naruto fanfic! *bows*

The Summary- Happy go-lucky Naruto is a clutzy pre-school teacher who loves his job very much. Then one early spring day, he gets a new student with dark onyx eyes and raven-black hair. How does poor Naruto deal with a young child who seems to know certain things a kid shouldn't!?

I aplogize in advance for my poor grammar! Please forgive me! X33

Before you begin, some things to clear up. YES, they live in Konoha. NO, Naruto is not a ninja, though he does know some jutsu stuff. And I know I made up names for Sasukes parents...so sue me! XD I'm not sure on plot....pay attention at the end of my fanfic, cause I'm asking for your help! Thankies in advance!

I do not own Naruto...if I did.....MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! X33

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One- Lets give a big welcome to our new classmate! Sasuke Uchiha!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Byeee bye Sensei!" The little girl shouted waving one hand, while the other clutched her mothers.

"Good-bye Katsu-chan! See you tommorow! Remember to bring the cookie batter!"

"I will Sensei! Byeeeeeeeeee!"

Naruto Uzumaki lowered his hand and leaned agaisnt the doorway to the pre-school. He still held a smile on his face, and his aqua-blue eyes stared intently as his last student got in the car and was driven out of the small parking lot and away into the main street. He chuckled at the memory of the days events and raised his hand to tousel his bright yellow hair.

"Umm....Uzumaki-sensei?" A soft voice spoke from behind him.

"Yes Hinata-chan!?" Naruto asked brightly spinning around.

"I just came from th- the office to inf- inform you that there will be a new stu- student in your class." Hinata stuttered out with a small blush on her face.

"Really!?" Narutos' eyes lit up and he grabbed Hinatas shoulders.

Hinata broke into a warm smile. She knew Naruto loved kids. Unlike some of the other teachers in Konohas pre-school who lost their temper with the young ninjas-to-be, Naruto had a perfect clean streak. He never yelled at a child. He didnt even get upset! All his students always liked their Sensei right away!

"Believe it." Hinata laughed out, her courage returning to her, like it always did......once she got past her crush feelings towards Naruto.

"Thats wonderful! Where's their info!?" Naruto eagerly asked.

"Just go to your mailbox, they said they left his information file in their for you to look at."

"Allright! Thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto kissed Hinata quickly on the cheek and ran down the hallway towards the main office, leaving a beet-red faced Hinata behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Name: Sasuke Uchiha_

_DOB: January 4, 2004_

_Gender: Male_

_Address: 1688 Kuro-Hana Rd, Uchiha district- lives with his mother at main manor._

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eye Color: Black_

_Relatives: Chitose (mother) Hibaru (Father) and Itachi (Older brother)_

_Moody and appears to be sometimes bi-polar. Doesnt get along with other children well, tends to sit by himself. Caution in group activities. He also-_

Naruto quickly read the rest of the file which continued a little more in his personality then went on to food alergies (Which he had none) and doctors numbers to call and such. What worried Naruto was that Sasuke-chan apparently didnt get along with other children. Hopefully he could change that. Naruto stared at the file more and became puzzled. Why was it torn at the edges and had the yellow stain that files got when they became old with age....? He had never encountered that before. Another puzzle was that the DOB was written in a diffrent pen color than the rest of the report. It was a dark blue while the rest of the report was the usual black.

'Oh well....' thought Naruto. 'A new student is a new student!'

Naruto shut the folder and packed it in his bag then headed out of the school and to his yellow Volkswagen Beetle. It was time to go home and catch some much needed Z'ss before another fun day of teaching. Besides, he was getting a new student!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Naruto quickly hit his alarm clock button and slid out of bed. He looked at the time and gagged.

"NO WAY! ITS 7:30!?" Naruto screamed, racing to the shower. Pre-school starts at 8:00 am sharp, but he needed to be there at 7:30! "Crap, crap, crap!" He muttered while quickly showering and then hopping out to dry off and brush his teeth.

'Shes gonna kill me! I just know it!' Naruto thought grimly while putting on his favorite orange tee-shirt and his blue-fadded jeans. He finally grabbed the pre-schools uniform apron and ran out the door and into his car. Naruto made it to the school in just five minutes. He looked at his watch and found it was 7:55.

'Oh crap.......shes gon-' Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when a loud growl came from behind him in the hallway.

"NA-RU-TOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR LATE AGAIN!" Naruto was suddenly punched in his gut and sent rolling down the hallway, finally slamming into the office desk.

"Sakura! I can explain! I swear!" Naruto pleaded between gasps while clutching his stomach as a young girl with short pink hair and enraged green eyes came stomping down the hall.

"WELL!?"

"Uhhh.....well not really...But I didnt mean to! I swear Sakura-chan!" Naruto quickly rushed as he slid up the wall and finally stood on shaky feet.

"Tsunade is gonna be more furious than me Naruto!" Sakura said calmly with a maniac grin.

"Pleaseeeeeee dont tell Baa-san! Please Sakura!?" Naruto pleaded.

Sakura let her grin drop and sighed, "Okay, fine Naruto. But just this once!" Sakura then smiled and shook her head.

"Thanks Sakura-chan! I owe ya! Believe it!" Naruto grinned back then looked at the clock behind him on the desk. "Ack! It's 8:05! Noooo!"

Naruto uttered a quick goodbye to his friend and vice-principle then ran to his classroom. He skidded to a spot before the door to tidy himself up, then opened the door.

"SENSEI!!!!!!!!!"

"YAY! SENSEI IS HERE!"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!??"

Naruto was immdiantly assualted by a army of children shouting and clinging to poor Naruto. Naruto broke into a huge smile while ruffling their heads and looked past him to Hinata who had clearly subsituted for him while he was getting pummeled.

"Ha ha! Settle down everyone. I was just a little late!" Naruto finally got the kids to go sit on the play rug and made his way to Hinata.

"Thanks a ton Hinata-chan! Looks like I owe another girl a favor." Naruto rubbed the back of his head with one hand and blushed slightly.

"No problem Naruto-sensei." Hinata said softly, then she looked up with wide eyes. "Oh my! I almost forgot!"

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

"Your new student is here." Hinata then turned around, facing the corner of the room that held the art tables. "Uchiha-chan, come over here and meet your new teacher!" Hinata spoke warmly.

Naruto looked to the far corner to see a boy sitting with his legs crossed at the knee and his hands holding what looked suspicioulsy like the book _Icha Icha Paradise_ his Sensei reads all the time, before he quickly got up and stuffed the book back into his book-bag. That was when he looked up and Naruto gasped. For Sasuke was very, very pretty for a boy. His 'black' hair was more like a beautiful raven blue-black and his eyes were a deep black onyx, surrounded by perfect porcelin white skin. Sasuke walked over with a poker face on and looked up at first to Hinata-chan and then looked up at Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-chan. Its a pleasure to meet you." Sasuke said, which he then smirked at Naruto.

"Eh! Uchiha-chan! You dont call him by that name! You address him as Sensei!" Hinata spluttered out, her cheeks pink from his greeting.

Narutos eyes were wide. This pretty little boy knew his name already! And Naruto swore he heard Sasuke say the word pleasure in a seductive manner! Whats more, he SMIRKED at Naruto! Naruto, for some god-knows-reason, felt a chill of fear go down his spine.

"I'm sorry Sensei, I didnt mean to disrespect you." Sasuke spoke clearly.

"Uhh.....its fine Sasuke-chan, just as long as you call me that now, you will be fine." Naruto said hestiantly.

Hinata hugged Sasuke goodbye to which Sasuke didnt hug back but stared intently at Naruto over her shoulder, and then she left.

Naruto gave a uneasy smile at Sasuke who was now looking like he wanted to devour him, and not in the 'I'm hungry Sensei! Is lunch coming soon?' but the 'Your so good-looking I wanna fuck you' way. Naruto took two steps to the side, away from him, before looking forward at the rest of his class.

"Attention everyone! We have a new student here today! His name is Sasuke Uchiha and I hope that you will welcome him kindly into our class! Is that understood!?"

"YES SENSEI!" They all shouted at different times.

Naruto then looked down at Sasuke who was still staring at Naruto, "Would you like to say a few words to your new friends Sasuke-chan?" He asked brightly.

Sasuke slowly turned to look at his fellow classmates, then he simply walked over back to the art tables and sat down, with his back facing the children.

Narutos mouth fell open in shock then he looked at his students, "Hee hee....guess Sasuke-chan is really shy."

From the corner of the room, unheard to Naruto and the rest of the students, Sasuke gave a laugh, "Far from it dobe."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soooo.....what do you think of my second Naruto fanfic so far!? I'm a little unsure of where this is gonna go since I'm just making it up as I go along, but I do need your help on one thing!

Should Naruto know Sasuke already but he just forgot due to a jutsu Sasuke uses on him or something or should Sasuke just be in love with Naruto after he met him once through his older brother? I'm iffy on the backround story so please help me out! New ideas are much appreciated as well! X33

Thankies for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are love!


	2. Chapter 2 Liar Liar!

Nya everyone! Well this is a record! XDD I think this is the first time I have ever updated in just 3 days or so since I last published a new story! XDD I'm soooo happy that this new story already has 6 reviews! SIX! Thats another record! X33

Moving on......lol

The Summary- Happy go-lucky Naruto is a clutzy pre-school teacher who loves his job very much. Then one early spring day, he gets a new student with dark onyx eyes and raven-black hair. How does poor Naruto deal with a young child who seems to know certain things a kid shouldn't!?

I aplogiz advance for my poor grammar! Please forgive me! X33

I do not own Naruto...if I did.....MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! X33

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Two-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was still an hour before lunchtime for the kids, and Naruto knew that this was when they started to lose tempers, so when he heard a resounding hard smack and then instant crying, he expected this. What he didnt expect, however, is that when he rushed over to the play area in the corner where the legos where scattered about, he found the new student Sasuke crying, covering his cheek.

"Whats going on here!?" Naruto demanded of Sasuke.

"Hemmghffflllddd....." Sasuke muffled out between small hiccups.

Naruto crouched down in front of Sasuke and gently pulled away Sasukes hand covering his cheek, finding it was very red, but luckily not swollen.

"What Sasuke-chan? What happened?" Naruto asked gently, looking into the small boys onyx eyes.

"That boy over there....he...he slapped m- me!" Sasuke blubbered out between gasps and falling tears, pointing over to a boy just a few feet away, staring at Sasuke with deep confusion on his small face.

Naruto stood up and took Sasukes hand then walked over to the boy.

"Kaoru-chan, Sasuke-chan says you slapped him. Is that true?" Naruto gravely asked.

Kaoru looked from Sasuke in confusion up to Naruto, shock flashed into his face.

"Noo Sensei! Sasuke told me to hit him!" Kaoru quickly rushed out.

Narutos eyes widened and he quickly looked down to Sasuke again, "Sasuke-chan, is this true!?" Sasuke looked up and shook his head slowly.

"No Sensei. While I was playing legos, he came up to me and said he wanted to play. I said 'Sure, you can play along with me' but he got angry and said he wanted to have them all to himself. Then when I told him I was gonna tell you, he slapped me!" Sasuke said, clearly calmed down a little.

"Kaoru-chan! Its not nice to tell lies!" Naruto told the boy sternly.

"But I'm not!" Kaoru cried out, tears starting to fall down, "Hes the one lying!"

"Thats enough! Go to the time-out chair and think over what you have done please." Naruto said sadly, then he looked down at Sasuke, "Come along Sasuke-chan, I need to treat your cheek."

Naruto then turned around and began walking Sasuke over to his desk. As Kaoru sniffled and glared at the boy, Sasuke looked back and gave a smirk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Allright everyone! Lunch time! Put on your aprons and sit at your assigned tables!"

"Yes Sensei!" The kids cheered as they raced over to the wall hooks and grabbed their aprons, each one had either a cat, butterfly, dog, or rabbit on the bottom right corner of the apron, one for each group.

"Sensei!"

"Yes?" Naruto asked, trying to find the small voice belonging to the question.

"Sasuke needs a apron and a group!" Naruto finally saw the little girl who was pointing over to Sasuke who was now sporting a gauze patch covering his cheek and who was glaring at the girl.

Naruto made his way over to Sasuke and looked at the remaining two aprons that were extras. He sighed and turned to Sasuke.

"Okay Sasuke-chan, the only two groups open are the cat group and rabbit group. Which one do you want to be in?"

Sasuke looked up grinning, "I dont know Sensei, which has you in it so I can feed you?"

Narutos eyes went round as saucers and his face turned tomato red, "Sa- Sasuke-chan! That isnt funny!" Naruto looked quickly over to where the little girl stood, luckily she was talking with two of her friends.

Sasuke walked closer to Naruto then tugged his hand, motioning for him to lean down. Naruto, being the idiot he was, obeyed him.

"Though, Sensei, I would much rather feed you mouth to mouth. Tastes better I've heard." Then Sasuke breathed lightly on Narutos ear.

"Gragggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelped, heat once again flooding into his face, as he jumped back. Sasuke smirked again then went up to the hook and grabbed the apron with the cat on it, then he walked over to the table and sat in the empty seat. No one noticed as they all stared at their teacher who was breathing heavily now.

"Uhhhhh, sorry everyone...heh heh...I just saw a spider." Naruto rubbed the back of his head with one hand then quickly went over to his desk and sat down, watching his students eat, all except one of course.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke Uchiha watched Naruto avoiding eye contact with a amused expression. This pre-school thing was gonna be much more fun than he thought. Very much. He was suddenly brought back down from his thoughts when a voice called his name.

"Sasuke......?"

Sasuke turned and looked at the girl sitting beside him who addressed him softly. She had violet eyes and long blonde hair. Not that Sasuke cared to notice or anything.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked briskly. He didnt much get along with others. Especially women. And little girls were even worse.

"Ummmm.....me and my friend were wondering. Do you like Sensei? Or like like him?" She whispered out, though everyone at the table was intently listening.

"Thats none of your buisness, is it." Sasuke said coolly, eyes narrowed at the girl.

"I'm sorry! I was just wondering!" The girl shrank down into her seat, a pink blush forming across her face.

Sasuke turned to see Naruto over at the dog table talking to a boy, both of them laughing. He growled under his breath and was about to get up and go over to Naruto when he was interuppted again.

"Sasuke......?"

"What!?" He snapped, turning to glare at a new girl with deep green eyes and curled brown hair.

"I was just gonna say.....do you know that grown-up over there, whos staring at you?" She rushed out, pointing over to the door that was open.

Sasuke whipped his head around in shock and stared at the open doorway where a figure stood, arms crossed across his chest and a very small smile on his face. Sasukes breath whooshed out and the color in his face drained in fear.

"Oh! Itachi! Its great to see you today!" Naruto cried in delight across the room, still at the dog table.

No! It cant be! But it was. Sasukes older brother advanced into the room.

Itachi Uchiha.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Forgive me for having this chapter shorter than the first....im kinda tired today from driving all day. Gomenaisai!

Reviewers! You can still vote! And I highly encourage you to do so!

Till next time, Ja matta!


	3. Chapter 3 Big Trouble!

Nya su! Uber sorry! Was planning to update Sat. night but well.....you see, I was flippin channels and then I saw that on cartoon network (Which i never watch anymore due to the fact that it has lame shows on now) a Naruto movie was on! XDD And I never pass a opportunity to watch the movies (My fave ever being the recent Bonds one) so I got sucked into it.....and then Teen Titans came on afterwards! X33 But you have a update still in this weekend so be happy! XDD

Moving on.....

Before I begin the 3rd chapter, I need to clear something up...lol. Apparently, some of you think that this is a Lolita fanfic (pairing between a little boy and a adult). Even though it seems that way now, it is not! Due to popular vote, Sasuke used a jutsu to erase Narus memory and then he changed into a little boy and enrolled in the school. Though, yes, most of the fanfic he IS a little boy.....lmao. Are we okies now? On with the fic!

The Summary- Happy go-lucky Naruto is a clutzy pre-school teacher who loves his job very much. Then one early spring day, he gets a new student with dark onyx eyes and raven-black hair. How does poor Naruto deal with a young child who seems to know certain things a kid shouldn't!?

I aplogiz advance for my poor grammar! Please forgive me! X33

I do not own Naruto...if I did.....MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! X33

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Three- Big Trouble! Naruto Sensei has a assiant sensei!!??

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Sasuke......?"_

_"What!?" He snapped, turning to glare at a new girl with deep green eyes and curled brown hair._

_"I was just gonna say.....do you know that grown-up over there, whos staring at you?" She rushed out, pointing over to the door that was open._

_Sasuke whipped his head around in shock and stared at the open doorway where a figure stood, arms crossed across his chest and a very small smile on his face. Sasukes breath whooshed out and the color in his face drained in fear. _

_"Oh! Itachi! Its great to see you today!" Naruto cried in delight across the room, still at the dog table._

_No! It cant be! But it was. Sasukes older brother advanced into the room._

_Itachi Uchiha._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke stared with a open mouth as his older brother walked over to Naruto and gave him a hug.

"Itachi! I thought you didnt start untill next week!?" Naruto asked after he returned the hug.

His older brother gave a small laugh then ruffled Narutos hair, "No. I start today. Didnt you check your e-mail?"

Naruto blushed in embarassment, "No.....I havent in a few days actually. I guess I should."

Sasuke finally remembered that his nii-san currently thinks that he is doing training with the ANBU corps in the Village Hidden in the Mist, and quickly got out of his chair and hid under the table.

"Ummm....Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked over to a boy who was now holding the table-cloth and peering under the table at the hiding boy.

"What are you doing Sasuke? Its time to eat, not play!" He giggled out.

"Shhhhh! I'm hiding!" Sasuke hissed out. At this point, the boy had gotten out of his chair and crawled under the table to sit by him.

"But from who?"

"From the man who came in the room! Hes a bad man."

"Thats just Itachi-Sensei! He helps Sensei twice a week."

"Is that so...?" Damn! Sasuke knew his nii-san volunteered around the village, but he never dreamed he would work with kids!

Suddenly Sasuke heard Narutos voice get louder as he moved over to his table, and held his breath waiting.

"Mitsuki-chan, where is Yuki-chan and Sasuke-chan?" Sasuke heard Naruto ask worriedly.

"Well I didnt see where Sasuke went, but Yuki went under the table Sensei!"

Sasuke leaned close to Yuki, "Dont tell them I'm under here, got it!? I will kick your bratty butt to the next village if you do!" He whispered very softly.

Yuki nodded his head in fear, then climbed out from under the table.

"I'm right here Sensei! I thought I saw a bug!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto let out a sigh of relief but quickly scrunched his face in concern, "Yuki-chan, have you seen Sasuke-chan?"

"The new kid, Sensei? Nope!" Yuki quickly replied, then glanced down at floor.

Itachi followed the childs gaze as he stared intently at the fluttering table-cloth. Hmmmm.

"Naruto, this Sasuke-chan is a new student? What does he look like?" Itachi asked.

"Well at first I thought he was a girl. Hes very pretty for a boy. He has raven-black hair and onyx eyes. He just started school today." Naruto supplied back, but he left out how Sasuke-chan acted way older than five years old.

"I see...." Itachi looked at Yuki who looked up and gasped in fright.

"Red!" The little boy yelped.

"Itachi! Dont use that on little kids! Whats wrong with you?" Naruto growled at Itachi as he patted the whimpering boys back.

"I'm sorry Naruto, It wont happen again. I think I know where Sasuke-chan is now." And with that Itachi shot his arm out and quickly flipped the table-cloth up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit!" Sasuke knew when the little brat said 'Red' he was dead, and when bright light suddenly burst under the table, he knew he was fucked.

"Well, well, well......if it isnt my little brother." Itachi smiled darkly then grabbed Sasuke by the front of his shirt and dragged him out from under the table.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke grabbed his brothers hand and flicked it off him then jumped back to stand by Naruto who stared in wonder.

"This is your little brother, Itachi? I thought he was my age?"

Itachi stared down at Sasuke who gave a icy glare back that clearly said 'You tell him, and I will rip you to shreds'.

"It appears I have another brother." Itachi said, still holding his dark smile.

"I...I see...." Naruto then looked down at Sasuke, "Sasuke-chan, I knew when I read your info that you had a older brother named Itachi, and since your last name was Uchiha......but since there is three Itachis' in your family......I never knew you were my friends little brother!"

Friend!? Sasuke was shocked. When did Itachi befriend Naruto?

"May I speak to my little brother...in private please?" Itachi asked while staring at Sasuke.

"Uhh....sure, go ahead." Naruto felt uneasy and started to walk away when Sasuke tightly grabbed his hand.

"Dont leave me Sensei! Nii-san hurts me!" Sasuke looked back at his brother and smirked. Itachi did NOT look happy.

"Wahh!? Dont be silly Sasuke-chan. You guys are sibilings."

"Noooo!" Sasuke cried then buried his face against Narutos leg.

Naruto let out a defeated sigh then bent down to pick Sasuke up, "I'm sorry Itachi, mabey you should leave for today. Sasuke-chan is probaly just cranky. It is their naptimes anyway."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the lying imposter before turning towards the door, "I guess I will take my leave now, but Sasuke, be warned, when you get home you WILL explain everything." With that, Itachi walked swiftly out of the room.

Naruto stared at the closed door for two seconds then looked down at Sasuke, "Good grief. You guys are two peas in a pod!

And right then Sasuke thought he needed to come up with a plan on how he was gonna be coming home with Naruto, because he wasnt ready to give up alone time with him just because of his stupid nii-san. Not one bit.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Omgosh......that chapter was soooooooo lame! I'm soooo sorry guys! I had so many plans on how this would go, but my brain had a cramp or something....*sigh* This was prob the worst chapter in fanfic history!

FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I hope you can give me ideas on the next chapter which will include Naptime *smirk* and Sasuke going home with Sensei! *evil laughter*

Reviews are love....and I fully approve of bashing of this horrible chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 Naptime Fun!

Nya peeps! Sooo......just this past week was my first week of COLLEGE! Only made one friend so far though....T.T Tis sad su! I hope to make more friends this week! I have a full week of classes, and a lot of people think I'm nuts for that...but hey! Who knew becoming a Kindergarten teacher would need so many credits!? XDD On with the fic!

The Summary- Happy go-lucky Naruto is a clutzy pre-school teacher who loves his job very much. Then one early spring day, he gets a new student with dark onyx eyes and raven-black hair. How does poor Naruto deal with a young child who seems to know certain things a kid shouldn't!?

I aplogize in advance for my poor grammar! Please forgive me! X33

I do not own Naruto...if I did.....MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! X33

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Four- Nap Time fun

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sensei I'm sleepy."

Naruto closed todays storytime book and looked out at his adorable students. Most were rubbing their eyes, some were chewing on their blankets, and one was staring at Naruto from under a baby blue blanket. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the boy, and in return the boy then licked his lips.

"Sasuke-chan!"

Sasuke chuckled, "What Naru-Sensei?"

Naruto never lossed his temper to a child, but he was getting very close, and all because of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Dont call me that! And stop doing inappropriate things at me!"

"Me? Doing Inappropriate things? I'm offended Sensei. They seemed good to me." Sasuke then flashed a smile.

Naruto was about to go over to Sasuke and try and shake some sense into him when one of his students raised a hand.

"Yes, Hana-chan?"

"Whats inappropriate mean Sensei?"

"Uhh.....it means....uhh...."

Sasuke started to laugh but covered his mouth.

"It just means bad things!" Naruto was back to being beet red; it started to become second nature to him around Sasuke.

"Like what bad things?" Hana asked with confusion.

"Like this."

Sasuke was becoming annoyed with the intelect of pre-schoolers, so he turned towards the girl and stuck up his middle finger.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" Naruto flew out his seat, causing the chair to fall back, and stomped over to Sasuke. By this time, kids were wide-eyed and trembling. Some were even crying.

Sasuke shrank back a little from his 'sensei' coming towards him. Mabey he went a little too far. Then he smiled and shook his head. Nope. This was the best fun he has had in awhile. Probaly since the time he switched his nii-sans fingernail polish with clear glue.

"And what are you smiling about Sasuke-chan?" Naruto asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing Sensei. I'm sorry about before. But isnt it naptime now, Sensei? Oh, and you have scared your students."

Naruto looked quickly around to find that he had indeed scared most of them. He gave a warning look to Sasuke before going back to the front of the classroom and aplogizing to his students. He then passed out the futons and pillows for their naptime. After everything was passed out, he went over to Sasuke, who, of course, choose to set up his futon right by Naruto's desk.

"What are you doing Sasuke-chan?"

"I'm getting ready for naptime, what does it look like I'm doing? Huh dobe?"

"YOU should be sleeping over in the TIME OUT corner!" Naruto whispered harshly.

Sasukes face fell and his bottom lip began to tremble. He clutched his blanket tighter in his hands. Naruto instantly regretted his harsh words and knelt down to sit by Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-chan! I didnt mean to get that angry....well...a little bit, but not much." Naruto hugged Sasuke and patted his head. Then he began petting it. Sasukes hair did NOT feel spikey. In fact, it felt very good....did he use Herbal Essences?

"Wow Sensei. Love my hair much?" Sasuke moved his hands which were on Narutos back, down further and further, and then began to slide one hand into Narutos pants.

"GRAGH!!!!!!!!!" Naruto jumped and backed up. Sympathetic feelings were now gone and fear stabbed through him. This 'child' was dangerous. He was probaly evil itself!

"Scared Sensei?" Sasuke said with his trademark smirk.

"Stay away from me!" Naruto fearfully looked towards his sleeping students and back to Sasuke who was now advancing towards Naruto.

"Now now Sensei. Thats not nice."

Suddenly there was a small pop and smoke covered Sasuke. A jutsu had just been undone or performed. Naruto stared with disbelief at the form that now stood in Sasukes place. The smoke completly dissapated and before Naruto stood Itachi! After a few seconds though, Naruto now could tell it wasnt Itachi. This man looked younger, perhapes Narutos age. And his hair was not longer than Itachis, but shorter. It ended just below his chin in the front, and was the same style as Sasukes in the back.

"Sasuke Uchiha....?"

The young man just smirked and started coming towards Naruto. Naruto backed up further....and then no more. For his back hit a wall. Crap. The Sasuke look-alike stopped inches away from Narutos face and licked his lips seductively. He then leaned forward and..........

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke with a start, his heart was beating in a furious frenzy and his breathing came in gasps. He lifted his head off of his desk and wiped the drool from his mouth. His mouth! Naruto flushed red and ran his fingers over his lips. They were swollen.....but that couldnt have happened! Naruto looked over the side of his desk at the floor and sighed with relief when he saw Sasuke, still as a five year old, sleeping quietly.

"I'm losing it. Get a grip Naruto!"

After a half an hour of staring intently at Sasuke went by, who was STILLl a five year old, Naruto reluctently woke up his students and started to clean up the room. Todays class had ended and one by one his students left with his or her parents, after giving their Sensei a big hug of course. Naruto avoided all eye contact, or any contact for that matter, with Sasuke. He still was trying to figure out what part of before naptime was dream and what was reality. He prayed to Icha Icha Paradise that Sasukes brother or mom would come to get him, and fast.

"Crap!"

Ten minutes later Naruto stared glumly out the open classroom door. Sasuke was sitting behind him with the hugest grin on his face. Sasuke Uchihas parents had NOT come.

"Guess that means I'm coming home with you tonight, Sensei."

Naruto Uzumaki whimpered. He was so screwed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soooooooo..............Looks like Sasuke is goin home with Naruto! *cackles evily*

Sorry for the bad chapter....welll.....was kinda happy about this one! I know its the shortest one so far though. Gomen. What do you guys think? Oh! Any suggestions for events that should happen in next chap?

Reviews are LOVE! X3


	5. Chapter 5 Detour to the Festival!

Nya peeps! Sorry I am a little bit late for updating this! I had to do some college work on the weekend and take my sister to her job.....then I went to the fair with my best friend! Actually.....for this chapter, I have a suprise for yas! lol I know Sasuke is supposed to go to Sensei's house this chapter, and dont worry- he still will, its just He and Naru-sensei are gonna take a side trip...MWHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Summary- Happy go-lucky Naruto is a clutzy pre-school teacher who loves his job very much. Then one early spring day, he gets a new student with dark onyx eyes and raven-black hair. How does poor Naruto deal with a young child who seems to know certain things a kid shouldn't!?

I aplogize in advance for my poor grammar! Please forgive me! X33

I do not own Naruto...if I did.....MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Five- Detour to the Festival!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto slammed his head on the steering wheel for the fourth time since he got in the car. A heavy sigh was heard from the back of the car. Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked up to the rearview mirror to see the devils child sitting in the backseat.

"We going to go anytime soon, dobe?"

Naruto felt like screaming 'No you are not! I will be the only one going somewhere!' and then lunging at Sasuke and choking him......but then one of the other teachers going home might see Naruto going serial killer on a little kid, and that would not be good, would it?

Instead, Naruto smiled sweetly, "Of course Sasuke-chan, right away."

Naruto was pleased to see Sasuke shudder at his creepy smile and turn to stare out the side window. That serves the brat right for calling him dobe.

Five minutes into the ten minute car ride to Narutos house, Sasuke suddenly gave a gasp and screamed into his ear.

"TURN ON THE NEXT RIGHT DOBE!"

"What the hell!?" Naruto replied back as he narrowly missed hitting the car in front of him, "Why should I!?"

Sasukes eyes looked out the window quickly in panic then he regained his calm and smirked.

"Theres a Ramen shop, Naruto."

"WHAT! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME SOONER BRAT!?" Naruto immediantly swerved into the turn lane, causing the car before his to slam on its breaks and curse angerly through his rolled-down window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke watched with open fasination as Naruto plowed his way through the huge portions of ramen. He was currently on his fourth bowl. How could he eat all of that!? Sasuke had never been able to figure that out, not in all his years of knowing Naruto. Just one of the seven wonders of the world he guessed.

"You sure you're not hungry, Sasuke-chan?"

"I'm sure Na-ru-to." Sasuke smiled as Naruto dropped his chopsticks.

"Its Sensei to you, Sasuke-chan!"

"Naw, I think I will call you Naruto.....or dobe." Sasukes smile turned to a huge smirk when Naruto started to get very red in the face.

"Why you--!!!!!!!"

"Sasuke."

"What?" Naruto took on a look of confusion.

"Sa-su-ke dobe. Not Sasuke-chan."

"But, but!"

"But nothing, dobe. Cut the formalities when we are alone."

Naruto looked as if he would continue to argue, but before he could utter a word, Sasuke gave a laugh then jumped up and ran out of the ramen shop. Naruto bolted out of his chair, slammed his money on the counter and ran out of the shop.

"GET BACK HERE SASUKE-CHANNNNNN!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke was nowhere to be seen as Naruto ran down a side street filled with people. Most were young couples. The girls wore pretty Yukatas and Naruto began to wonder what was the occasion. He didnt have to wait long, for he soon left the side street and almost ran into a street vendors stall.

"Naruto!"

Naruto whipped around and found Hinata along with Sakura in yukatas, each holding a decorated fan.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto stuttered out.

"We could ask you the same thing Naruto!"

"Well....I was...just on my way home and saw the crowd. I thought I would see whats going on." Naruto smiled weakly. He chickened out. He couldnt tell them the truth. The truth that he had to take Sasuke home and he ended up losing him. Although....mabey he would get lucky and some nice lady will find him and take care of him! Yea! Thats it!

"YEA!" Naruto shouted out then turned beet red again as he realized he spoke his thought out loud.

"Umm....are you okay Naruto-sensei?" Hinata blushed at Narutos outburst.

"What the hell Naruto?" Sakura huffed out.

"Nothing! Sorry! Just thinking outloud!" Naruto grinned and ruffled his hair, "So what is this festival about?"

"You are so weird Naruto! The festival tonight is the Starlight celebration." Sakura dropped her scowl and smiled at Naruto.

"Would you like to join us?" Sakura held out her hand towards Naruto.

Naruto looked at the offered hand and grinned happily. Yea! God was on his side! Believe it! Naruto reached out his hand- and was brushed aside when a pale fingered hand took hold of Sakuras before Naruto was even halfway.

"May I join you beautiful ladies?"

Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his skull. The guy of his dreams! I mean the guy from his dreams! What the heck was going on!? There, before Naruto, stood the Sasuke-look-alike!

"Who the hell are you teme!?" Naruto spat out at the man. After all, he had kissed him! Or at least.....he thought he did.

"Naruto! How rude!" Sakura glared at Naruto then turned to the man, "I'm so sorry. Forgive him, he was born a idiot."

"Hey!"

"Shut up Naruto!"

"Now you two...please dont fight!" Hinata whimpered out, holding her hands out shakily towards both Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura straighted up and turned towards the man and smiled warmly, "Hi! My name is Sakura and this is my friend Hinata." Sakura clearly ignored Naruto.

"Its a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sasuke."

Naruto gasped. Could this man really be the little kid!? Thats impossible!

"Who are you?"

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts with a start when Sasuke laid a hand on Narutos shoulder.

"Dont touch me!" Naruto stumbled back and started to turn around when a wave of dizziness caught him. He let out a whosh of air then collasped. Before he blacked out he heard Sakura and Hinata give a gasp of fright and the Sasuke-chan look-alike strangly yell 'Not yet!'. Funny....why would he say such a thing?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mwhahahahha! Some of you probaly know what will happen next, and if you dont.....oh wells! XDD You will all have to wait till this weekend! Tee-hees!

My Playlist while writing this-

Nostromo- Running Man (amv)

Nostromo- Watch them Fall Down (amv)

Nostromo- Vectorman (amv)

The Birthday Massacre- Unfamiliar

Thankies for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are love!


	6. Chapter 6 Lost Memories

Nya! First off....I AM writing this Sunday night....but if I dont update this till Monday or so....dont kill mes! I have been in a readin-fanfic craze of the pairing RussiaXAmerica (IvanXAlfred) from Axis Powers Hetalia......so....yea.....lol! I'm actually thinking of writing a fanfic for that pairing! Any suggestions on Plot? I might do angst for that pairing though....LET ME KNOWS!

I happily started work on Saturday night at Hollisters (Yes...you can shoot me .) and it was pretty good although by the end of my shift...my throat was BURNIN! T.T (Perfume)

Movin on with the fic!!!!!!!!!

The Summary- Happy go-lucky Naruto is a clutzy pre-school teacher who loves his job very much. Then one early spring day, he gets a new student with dark onyx eyes and raven-black hair. How does poor Naruto deal with a young child who seems to know certain things a kid shouldn't!?

I aplogize in advance for my poor grammar! Please forgive me! X33

I do not own Naruto...if I did.....MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Six- Lost Memories

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Dobe....."_

_Naruto glared at Sasuke and proceeded to stick his tongue out._

_"Nice, Naruto. Real mature."_

_"Shut up Sasuke-teme! I can eat my ramen however I want!"_

_"You look like a idiot."_

_"And you look like a fucking queer! Get off my back!"_

_Sasuke smirked back at Naruto, then said,_

_"Yea? Who kissed me just a few hours ago after training, against a tree?"_

_Naruto blushed bright red and bowed low over his ramen bowl. _

_"Teme!"_

_Sasuke chuckled then ruffled ruffled Narutos hair. He pushed his ONE empty bowl back (compared to Narutos six bowls) and handed the waitress his money. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Sasuke!!!!!!!! Naruto!!!!!!! Hurry up! Your gonna be late!"_

_Naruto rolled his eyes at his pink-haired teammate waving frantically at them from a few yards away. He and Sasuke quickly ran over and greeted the girl._

_"Hey Sakura! You dont have to worry. Sensei is ALWAYS late! We still have several hours."_

_"Yea, well if he did come at the picked time, you would be in heaps of trouble Naruto."_

_"Ha! He's probaly reading his pervert book, Icha Icha Paradise! What a creep!"_

_"Uhhh....Naruto....."_

_"And he thinks he's soooo cool with that dumb mask on his face!"_

_"Naruto!"_

_"What, Sakura-chan?"_

_Naruto gulped when he heard a cough from behind him. Crap!_

_"I think we have a winner on who will start the three mile lap around the training grounds, hmmmm?"_

_Naruto slowly turned around. _

_"Hee hee.....Kakashi-sensei!"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Screams echoed througout the street. He couldnt tell if any belonged to him. He just stared, eyes wide open with silent tears trailing down. _

_"No..." He whispered in a hush. He did'nt want to belive it. He could'nt._

_Blood seeped below his feet. Violet-colored eyes stared at his in a glassy shine. Dead. _

_Why.....Why!? How come him!? Suddenly he saw movement in the alleyway beside the house and glanced up quickly. _

_A flash of silver and raven-black ran back into the shadows. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"_Naruto?"

Naruto blinked his eyes open and gasped. Sweat trickled down his forehead and he shakily wiped it away. He sat up quickly and winced as he felt pain on his head. He reached up to touch a bump and scowled.

"Uhh....Naruto?"

Naruto looked up and found both Sakura and Hinata worriedly looking down on him.

"Hey. Wait, where-" Naruto paused and looked around the room. It was his living room, "How did I get here and how long have I been out!?"

Sakura sighed, "We mangaged to haul your body in a cab with the help from Sasuke-kun. You have been out for about two hours."

Naruto hissed loudly as a pain shot through his head. He clamped both hands on the side of his skull.

"Fuck!"

"Naruto! Are you all right!?" Hinata looked as if she was about to faint from the stress.

"I'm fine, Hinata-chan." Naruto bit his lip. No he wasnt. He didnt know why he just felt like a needle had been shoved through his skull.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Naruto. He knew she didnt believe him. He has known Sakura since he was twelve years old. Naruto widened his eyes. He hissed again as another pain attack hit him. What was going on here!?

"I- I think you guys should go. I'm really wiped out." Naruto said roughly, while clenching his teeth.

"But Naruto-" Sakura began firmly.

"Look, I am very thankful for what you guys did. You are true friends. I just want to get some sleep before work tommorow." Naruto finished with his eyes meeting the floor.

"Allright Naruto. Sleep well."

Sakura and Hinata departed the house and soon silence filled it. He hated lying to Sakura. She had always been there for him........

_"Dobe! Pay attention to what Kakashi-sensei told you!" Onyx eyes met aqua blue and a smirk spread across the boys mouth._

"AUGHHH!" Naruto screamed as the flash of...what? A memory of his? passed through his mind. Tears now became a constant companion to him.

Naruto let out a whimper and curled into a ball on his couch.

"Dobe?"

Naruto shrieked and shot up as if he had been shot at.

"YOU!"

"I'm so sorry Naruto."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?"

Naruto was glaring hard at Sasuke. The older version, that is. He then hissed as pain followed after.

"I need to redo the jutsu." The man stated calmly, though Naruto could see misery in his eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" Naruto spat out, "How did you get in my house?"

The man ignored the last comment, "The long memory wipe-out jutsu. I waited too long..."

"Your using a JUTSU on me!!!??" Naruto backed up, heading towards his door. The farther he got, the less the pain became.

Naruto blinked and suddenly Sasuke was in front of him.

"Woah!" Naruto stumbled. A pain so sharp, it made the others look small in comparison, hit him. He shrieked in agony but tried not to cry in front of this man. For some reason that irked him that he shouldnt do it.

Naruto whimpered again. He lost. Tears poured out anyway.

"Naruto" Sasuke was now circling one arm around Narutos waist and whispered against Narutos ear while his other hand wiped away the boys tears gently, "I regret what I did in the past, and what I continue to do now. Mabey....one day-"

"Why?" Naruto whimpered out, staring with empty eyes at Sasuke.

Sasuke stiffened and took a shaky breath. Naruto observed the reaction with confusion.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke whispered quickly into the boys ears. Naruto closed his eyes and slumped against Sasuke.

The redo-jutsu was done.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Woot! Another chappy down!

Whew! What a angsty chapter, huh!? I'm sorry if people went WTF!? during the sudden mood shift, but I thought the real plot should start to come out. (I also finished reading a VERY angst Hetalia fanfic before writing this....Hee hee!)

Congrats to my reviewers if you guessed there would be a flashback! You are win! LMAO! X3

My, my my! I certainly gave you guys a lot to chew on, huh? *smirk*

Thankies for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are love!


	7. Chapter 7 Babysitting Sasuke Part 1

Nya my lovely reviewers! Been a while huh? Sorry about that. I have been in a Axis Powers Hetalia craze and have churned out 2 fanfics! If you know of aph, and like the pairing RussiaXAmerica, I would uber love it if you read and reviewed those!

Moving on.....

I apologize in advance if this chappy is uber lame cause I have to try and get back into the Naruto mood! lol

The Summary- Happy go-lucky Naruto is a clutzy pre-school teacher who loves his job very much. Then one early spring day, he gets a new student with dark onyx eyes and raven-black hair. How does poor Naruto deal with a young child who seems to know certain things a kid shouldn't!?

I also apologize in advance for my poor grammar! Please forgive me! X33

I do not own Naruto...if I did.....MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Seven- Babysitting Sasuke-chan!

__________________________________________________________________________

Naruto groaned and opened one eye a crack. He instantly regretted it as he was greeted by the bright light of his overhead lamp.

"Fuck!"

Naruto pressed his palms agaisnt his eyes. When he no longer felt pain he gave a huge yawn and rolled over....falling off his couch and on to the floor.

"Fuck again!"

"That's not nice language, Naruto-sensei." A voice chuckled from above him.

Naruto gasped and clutched his chest, snaping open his eyes. His student, Sasuke Uchiha, was standing over him, a smirk on his face. Naruto gave a yell and sat up quickly. His cheeks flushed red in anger, his mouth opening to let out a string of curses.

"What the hell are you doing here, brat?" Naruto spat out, "Why are you in my house!?"

Sasuke waited patiently for Naruto to finish then pointed to a piece of paper on Naruto's coffee table. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke but snatched up the paper and began to read.

_Naruto,_

_Found you passed out at a ramen table (Really now?) so I hoisted you _

_on my back and started to carry you home when your adorable student came _

_up to me and informed me he had no way of getting home. I have a date tonight_

_so I left him at your place. Hope you dont mind! :)_

_~Sakura_

_P.S- Dont you DARE kick him out or so help me I will kick your ass!_

Naruto read it again in disbelief. Then he read it again. Sasuke stared at Naruto and gave a sigh when Naruto began to read it a fourth time.

"No matter how many times you read it, It wont change whats written Naruto."

Naruto snapped his mouth shut and glared at Sasuke, "You really dont have anywhere to stay teme?"

Sasuke froze in his reply before he grinned.

"Teme?"

Naruto realized what he said and clamped his hands over his mouth in shock. This kid was really messing him up! Cussing out a child now? What was weird though, was that Naruto felt like he always used this word. It was a sense of deja vu but he quickly dismissed the thought.

"I have a reason to cuss. You are getting on my nerves and now you dare ask to stay here in my house for the night?"

Sasuke just shrugged while showing off his arrogant smirk.

Naruto suddenly felt very tired. He didn't want to waste his energy on Sasuke.

"Fine! But you sleep here in the living room, on this very couch!" Naruto growled out, pointing down at his couch he fell off of.

"Whatever you say Naruto."

"Stop using my name that way! Its Sensei!" Naruto stomped over to Sasuke who looked up with no interest. This only irked Naruto more.

Naruto shot his hand out and grabbed Sasuke's by the wrist. He pulled him out of the living room and down the hall to a closet door. He stopped and let go of the boys hand then pointed to the door.

"In there is some blankets and pillows. You make up the couch. I am going to bed." Naruto turned away from Sasuke without waiting for a reply and started to walk to his bedroom when the doorbell buzzed. Naruto turned back to Sasuke with a accusing look.

"You didn't order pizza, did you?"

"No...." Sasuke scrunched his face in puzzlement.

"Good. Stay here!" Naruto turned around and walked briskly down the hallway, turning the corner just as the doorbell buzzed again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Hold your horses, jeesh!"

Sasuke listened intently as Naruto reached the door and opened it. He heard Naruto let out a held breath, then chuckle at something the stranger said. He couldnt hear anything but whispers and he silently crept down the hallway. He reached the end, and was going to lean out when someone walked around it and crashed into him.

"Ouch!" Sasuke fell back and hit the floor. He began to rub his sore nose when he froze. The chakra in front of him!

"Ah."

"You okay Itachi?" Naruto peeked around Itachi who was staring down at a frozen Sasuke.

"I'm fine Naruto. I dont think Sasuke...._chan_ is though." Itachi glanced from Sasuke to Naruto then back again.

"Oh! Your nose! I'm gonna get some ice for that." Naruto exclaimed then turned to walk away, not before muttering that Sasuke was a clumsy and rule-breaker teme.

"What are you doing, little brother? Why does Naruto not remember me and you as he should?" Itachi gazed at Sasuke who returned his unflinching.

"It's none of your business, aniki." Sasuke replied cooly before glancing to the side.

Itachi, quick as lightning, had Sasuke pinned against the hallway wall.

"It is Sasuke, if he does not even remember me!" Itachi then quickly let go as Naruto shuffled into the hallway with a small bag of ice.

"Here you go, " Naruto handed Sasuke the bag, "Sorry about the lack of ice. I need to get my freezer fixed."

Sasuke muttered thanks and then walked out of the hallway. Naruto and Itachi followed. Naruto sat down beside Itachi, while Sasuke stood a little ways off. Naruto glanced back and forth between the two of them nervously. He cleared his throat.

"Arn't you happy Sasuke-chan? You can go home with your brother!" Naruto silently in his head thanked the ramen god.

Sasuke glanced down, his body tense.

"I'm afraid not Naruto. I lost the keys to our mansions gates." Itachi replied casually like this _wasn't _shocking news.

"WHAT!?" Sasuke and Naruto yelled in unsion.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry guys....I know its crap compared to the rest of the chappys...but please bear with me until I get back into Naruto fanfics! lol

Reviews are love....and I fully approve of bashing of this horrible chapter!


End file.
